


斯德哥尔摩情人

by shisigui



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisigui/pseuds/shisigui
Relationships: ItaSasu
Kudos: 10





	斯德哥尔摩情人

3.封闭的室内，浓密的催化剂，发情理所当然地来了。碾碎了佐助所剩的体面，带走了他的意识。被迫发情的佐助，无力地跪在地上，凭着最后一点理智，用苦无在右腿上狠狠划了一道。

待回过神来，佐助不做多想，奋力起身，将苦无向哥哥刺去。

然而清醒只是一瞬间的事，苦无离鼬还有几分，佐助就觉天旋地转，直往下倒。在他落地的瞬间，鼬双手环抱着，将他托住，轻拥在怀里。

随着佐助一起来的，还有那香甜的葡萄酒味的信息素，醉人的缠上鼬，在他身上大肆游走，不放过任何一个地方。

在鼬的眼里，他弟弟的信息素不像刺激的酒水，倒像酸甜的果汁。就像他弟弟本身，虽然有着冷酷的外表，却总喜欢跟他撒娇。

正如现在，抱着自己，还会像小时候那样，埋头在怀里蹭一蹭。佐助的头发很硬，刺在自己的下巴上，痒痒的。卧在怀里，倒是一副乖巧温顺的样子，好像自己做什么都不会被责怪。

佐助抬起头，看向鼬，眼里充斥着赤裸裸的渴望，鼬在读懂的那一瞬间，便吻了上去。双唇紧紧贴在一起，不留一丝缝隙，信息素在两人口中交缠着，烧尽了理智。

兄弟两沉溺于缠绵的亲吻中，动作愈发激烈。隐藏在角落里的绝看着，着实尴尬，一边安慰自己“这样应该也算任务完成了吧”，一边悄悄遁去。

气氛渐浓，两人都不想再等待。鼬本想让佐助躺平，又将他抱起，这地上实在太凉，不如坐在自己腿上。鼬的温柔让佐助恍惚，好像记忆里，那个疼爱自己的哥哥，从未离开。

暧昧的气氛下，佐助早已不满足亲吻，他急匆匆脱下自己的裤子，抓着哥哥的手，攀上自己的屁股，要他进来。鼬摸上去，穴口一张一闭，不断流出水来。

鼬伸进一根手指，找寻着弟弟的敏感点，穴里实在太紧，媚肉缠着他的手指不放，鼬不得不再伸进两根手指开拓。

他亲亲弟弟的脸颊，另一只手抚上胸前，揉搓两颗红豆，试图让佐助放松，方便自己进入。

感受到哥哥的手指闯进来，佐助不免有些慌张，却无法拒绝，只好搂住哥哥的肩膀，脸颊也蹭上去，悄悄讨好。

alpha的信息素将佐助包裹，令他如痴如醉，他再等不及了，向下探去，握住哥哥的性器，想直接往下坐。

尽管鼬帮忙放松了不少，但还是进得很困难，屁股又湿又滑，还老是对不准头，鼬的性器一摇一摆的，直抽在佐助的屁股上。

鼬被弟弟的急性子逗笑了，他去握佐助的手，放到两瓣屁股上，“你不掰开，我怎么操进去。”佐助被哥哥的调笑气红了脸，愤愤地瞪过去，却毫无威慑力，鼬只是笑着，又凑过来亲他。

到底还是听话，跟鼬一起撑开穴口后，佐助羞得不去看鼬的脸，只把头藏在哥哥的怀里。鼬也不再捉弄弟弟，小心地挺进，待佐助适应后，便急促的动起来。

感到鼬的性器进来后，佐助才知道，方才进来的手指是多么温柔。那东西太大，直戳在自己里面，胀得不行，鼬还每每都往要命的地方出去，又爽又痒，简直是折磨。佐助想让哥哥慢一点，却被颠得不能言语。只能哼哼唧唧地发出呻吟。

报复似的，佐助一口咬上鼬的脖子，兜不住的口水流下来，又被佐助舔干净，这些都被鼬当作可爱的调情。他也不轻松，佐助的穴太会吸，操进去的时候，紧缠着他，抽出来又咬着他，屁股不管里面还是外面，全是水，滑的根本抓不住。

鼬看到弟弟的眼泪，不觉得心疼，反而欲望更加强烈。他拉着佐助，要他往下坐，把剩下的一截也吃进去。

佐助哪里受得了，扶着哥哥想坐起来，结果腰软得不像话，全身都毫无力气，又被迫坐回去。鼬进得并不困难，穴被操软了，水流得也多，扒开两瓣屁股，轻轻一顶就被全部进去了。 

等鼬全部进来后，佐助只觉得小腹又酸又涨，性器顶在生殖腔口，好像下一秒就要闯进来，“你……顶到了。”佐助哽咽着说。想到哥哥可能会进来，成结，然后射在里面，说不定自己还会怀孕，佐助不由得情动更甚。

“顶到哪里了？”卡在腔口的鼬，明知故问道。“把腔打开，让我进去。”他紧抱着弟弟，态度强硬，动作却很温柔。

佐助的眼泪流下来，他无法抗拒哥哥，Omega的本能使他臣服。他试着放松，生殖腔听话地张开一个小口，吮着性器的前端，吐出一股股水，心甘情愿地接受侵犯。

闯入生殖腔后，快感如潮水般涌来，性器像泡在水里，又被裹得很紧，温暖的穴肉紧附着他，每一处都在咬，他从来不知道弟弟里面会这么舒服，爽得下一秒就能射出来。

他抱起佐助放到地上，又将外套脱下来，给弟弟垫上。不顾佐助有没有适应，便大力地操起来。

据点里全是肉体碰撞的的声音，很响，很急。鼬抽动的性器带出一滩滩水，粘在佐助的屁股上，被打出了白沫。他的腿大开着，无力的颤抖起来，鼬伏在他身上，大进大出。佐助的小腹被顶的突起一块，又很快消下去。

鼬被弄乱的发垂下来，扫过佐助的脸。他伸手，拆散了鼬的发。细细看着哥哥，与记忆里的样子相差不大，只是与眼下这形象，难以重合。

佐助早已意乱情迷，只想求一点安慰，四处追寻着鼬的唇。鼬如愿以偿地吻了他，不止是嘴唇，脖颈，胸口，连受伤的右腿，都被轻柔地吻过。

他将吻痕留遍佐助的全身，默默地发泄自己的占有欲，所见之处，都想让他属于自己。

空气潮湿得激起一层层汗水，连同信息素一起，纠缠在两人之间。清冽的青竹酒变得更加浓厚，这表示alpha即将成结射精。佐助察觉到，紧紧抱住哥哥，静静等待最后的仪式。

在数十次的冲撞下，穴内也跟着收缩，小小的腔里，根本装不住这大物，使得性器每一次抽出，连带着穴肉都被操出来几分。佐助只觉得要被顶穿了，可穴内还是饥渴的咬着不放。

成结射精的那一刻，鼬比之前还要满足，快感直冲头顶，他咬住佐助的脖颈，将精液全数射在生殖腔里。佐助感受到体内胀大的结，缩哥哥的怀里，也在恍惚中达到了高潮，浑身颤抖。

鼬凑到佐助的耳边，低声叫他的名字，亲吻他流泪的眼睛。他是爱他的，却从不奢望能得到他。如今借着这次机会，彻底占有了弟弟，他万分痛苦，却一点不后悔。如果前方是地狱，他会独自赴死，不伤佐助一分。

两人紧紧相拥，数十分钟后才分开。


End file.
